


Paradise City

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Ficlet, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: As he expected there’s been tension with Axl, tension that has over spilled on some nights into sex.  Desperate frenzied sex, hands rediscovering each other’s bodies.  As if they were young again.
Relationships: Slash/Axl Rose
Series: 100 Fandoms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts), [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Slash wipes the sweat away from his eyes. He stares out from the stage over the thousands of screaming fans. Another city, another show and the chance for the never-ending tension between Axl and himself to continue. It’s a Friday and he thinks they’re in London. This far into the tour and the cities and concerts have begun to merge.

They’d said never again but eventually enough money and enticements had been brandished in front of them that they’d said yes. He’d hesitated for the longest time concerned how things would be between Axl and he bit eventually he’d said yes.

As he expected there’s been tension with Axl, tension that has over spilled on some nights into sex. Desperate frenzied sex, hands rediscovering each other’s bodies. As if they were young again.

He slants a look sideways to where Axl is dancing. Axl is no longer as slinky hipped as he once way but Slash’s hands still slide over Axl’s hip bones, fitting perfectly. Their fucking has been harder almost as though they’re tasting and touching each other for one last time.

Axl looks over at him, catching his gaze and Slash grins ferally. Axl has been sending him looks all through the concert, his dancing keeping him close to Slash. Slash knows the signs only too well. Tonight, will be one of those nights when they’ll fuck, Axl coming to him again.

He bends his head over his guitar as they launch into Paradise City. Soon Axl will be his to touch and mark, to have as his own for a short bitter time. He smiles.


End file.
